ΕΙΔΙΚΗ ΣΧΕΤΙΚΟΤΗΤΑ, ΛΑΘΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Kaliambos-Natural Philosophy) Ιούνιος 7 του 2016 Η διεξοδική ανάλυση των πειραμάτων γύρω από την απορρόφηση του φωτός έδειξε ότι η θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν περιέχει πολλά λάθη, αφού για την ερμηνεία των φαινομένων δεν χρησιμοποιήθηκε η μέθοδος του Γαλιλαίου και του Νεύτωνα ώστε μέσω της προσεκτικής μελέτης των πειραμάτων και παρατηρήσεων να αποκαλυφθούν οι νόμοι της φύσης. Εδώ φαίνονται οι μεγάλες μορφές του Νεύτωνα και του Αϊνστάιν όπως τις φιλοτέχνησα σε σκίτσα. Η εξίσωση της μεταβλητής μάζας Μ από το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα οδήγησε στην περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2 . Όμως ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 δεν την ερμήνευσε σωστά την εξίσωσή του με αποτέλεσμα η θεωρία του της σχετικότητας να απορρίπτεται σήμερα από τα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. (Experiments reject relativity). Αντίθετα ο Planck, το 1907 για να ερμηνεύσει τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός, που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801, έδειξε ότι τα δικά του κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν έχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2. Έτσι στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο συνεισφέρουν όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου. Είναι γεγονός πως στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923) η απορρόφηση φωτονίου μεγάλης ενέργειας hν από το ηλεκτρόνιο συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας του ΔΜ.(Correct Compton effect). Μάλιστα αν η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου πριν από την απορρόφηση είναι Μο (μάζα αδράνειας) τότε στην ταχύτητα u μετά από την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου θα αυξηθεί σύμφωνα με τη σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) Η χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού αυτής της σχέσης με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα καταλήγει στη γνωστή εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν ΔE/ΔΜ = c2 Φυσικά μια και λείπει η ενέργεια hν καθώς και η μάζα m = hν/c2 από την απορρόφηση του διπολικού φωτονίου αυτή η εξίσωση είναι ελλιπής επειδή αγνοούνται οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και μάζας. Έτσι το 1993 παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο FRONTIERS OF FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS η οποία με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης (Photon-Matter Interaction) που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Πραγματικά όταν το διπολικό φωτόνιο,ως ηλεκτρικό δίπολο, αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου τότε χρησιμοποιώντας τα διανύσματα Εy και Bz γράφουμε Ey(-e)dy = dW Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dmc και επειδή τα πειράματα τα Weber (1856) έδειξαν ότι Ey/Bz = c τότε έχουμε dW/dm = c2 Δηλαδή και αυτή η σχέση που μοιάζει με την περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν μας λέει ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της αλληλεπίδρασης του φωτονίου με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο όχι μόνο η ενέργεια του διπολικού φωτονίου αλλά και η μάζα του dm = dW/c2 ή m = hν/c2 . Επιπλέον από αυτή τη σχέση βγαίνει το συμπέρασμα ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της απορρόφησης του φωτονίου έχουμε να κάνουμε με ένα σύστημα μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων το οποίο συνεπάγεται τη συστολή του μήκους και τη διαστολή του χρόνου, ενώ οι νόμοι του Νεύτωνα έχουν διατυπωθεί στα πλαίσια των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα ένα διπολικό φωτόνιο καθώς κινείται με την ταχύτητα του φωτός c τη στιγμή της αλληλεπίδρασης με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου θα έπρεπε ταυτόχρονα να λειτουργεί με ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις. Δηλαδή Fe = Ey(-e) και Fm = Bz(dy/dt) στον ίδιο χρόνο (ταυτοχρονισμός) όπως συμβαίνει και στη βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση από απόσταση. Όμως εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm καθυστερεί εξαιτίας της ταχύτητας dy/dt που προκύπτει από την ηλεκτρική αλληλεπίδραση, και για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα θα πρέπει η ταχύτητα dy/dt να προσεγγίζει πάντοτε το μηδέν ύστερα από συστολή του μήκους dy και διαστολή του χρόνου dt. Δηλαδή παρατηρούμε ότι ενώ στις συντηρητικές δυνάμεις εξαιτίας της σταθερής μάζας αδράνειας ( Μο ) ο χωροχρόνος δεν μεταβάλλεται όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, ωστόσο στις μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις όπου η μάζα Μ μεταβάλλεται θα έχουμε αναγκαστική μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. (Discovery of length contraction). Τέτοιες μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις παρατηρούνται όχι μόνο στην ατομική αλλά και στην πυρηνική φυσική και μάλιστα στην πιο απλή περίπτωση της απορρόφησης του φωτονίου (γ) μεγάλης ενέργειας από το δευτερόνιο (D) όπως δίδεται από τη σχέση γ + D = p + n Εδώ έχουμε αυξήσεις ΔΜ = 2,2246 MeV/c2 στο πρωτόνιο (p) και στο νετρόνιο (n) που ισοδυναμούν με το έλλειμμα μάζας. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας, επειδή δεν γνώριζε αυτό το μηχανισμό των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων με μεταβλητή μάζα Μ και μεταβλητό χωρόχρονο, νόμιζε ότι είχε να κάνει με συντηρητικές δυνάμεις όπου λαθεμένα εισήγαγε τη μάζα ηρεμίας Μο και τη σχετικιστική μάζα Μ παραβιάζοντας τον πρώτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο όπου ο χωροχρόνος δεν μεταβάλλεται. Έτσι πίστεψε ότι ανακάλυψε ένα καινούργιο νόμο της σχετικότητας όπου η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική θα είναι μια περιορισμένη περίπτωση, δηλαδή θα προσεγγίζει μόνο τις μικρές ταχύτητες σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Μάλιστα ήταν τόσο επηρεασμένος από τη θεωρία του που έφθασε ακόμη και στο σημείο να θεωρεί ότι και ο Ήλιος θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί ότι κινείται σε σχέση με τη Γη, ενώ ο Νεύτων με τις κυκλικές κινήσεις τριγύρω από κέντρα αναφοράς βρήκε την κεντρομόλο επιτάχυνση. Αυτό άλλωστε το θέμα των κυκλικών κινήσεων σε σχέση με το κέντρο αναφοράς το ξεκαθάρισε οριστικά ο Νεύτων με το bucket argument. Ιστορικά, μια τέτοια αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου διαπιστώθηκε και στα πειράματα του Kaufmann (1901) ο οποίος εξήγησε τα πειράματά του υιοθετώντας την ιδέα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας που συνοδεύει την ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια, καθώς την εισήγαγε ο J.J. Thomson το 1881 για να μην παραβιάζονται οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Όμως ο Lorentz το 1904 επηρεασμένος από τα ηλεκτρομαγνητικά πεδία του Maxwell (χωρίς μάζα) που διαδίδονται στον απατηλό αιθέρα προσπάθησε να ερμηνεύσει τα πειράματα του Kaufmann κάνοντας την υπόθεση ότι η αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με τον αιθέρα παρότι ο αιθέρας απορρίφθηκε το 1887 από τα πειράματα των δυο Αμερικανών φυσικών Michelson και Morley. Ωστόσο το 1905 ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία του της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας χρησιμοποιώντας τα ίδια μαθηματικά του Lorentz έκανε το ίδιο λάθος να εισάγει όχι την ιδέα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας αλλά την κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου η οποία είναι το μεγαλύτερο λάθος στην ιστορία της φυσικής διότι έτσι παραβιάζονται οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Βέβαια το θέμα το έμπλεξε ακόμη περισσότερο όταν τον αιθέρα του Lorentz τον αντικατέστησε προσωρινά από ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στη θεωρία του της Γενικής Σχετικότητας τον αιθέρα τον εισήγαγε ξανά με την ονομασία «Δομή του αιθέρα»). Πάντως η λαθεμένη ιδέα της κίνησης σε σχέση με ένα παρατηρητή ήταν πολύ ενοχλητική, αφού στο πείραμα του Kaufmann αν ο παρατηρητής κινείται μαζί με το ηλεκτρόνιο θα πρέπει να μετράει όλα τα ακίνητα αντικείμενα του εργαστηρίου με αυξημένη μάζα. Το τρίτο λάθος έχει να κάνει και με την παραβίαση της ίδιας της Αρχής της Σχετικότητας που ανακάλυψε ο Γαλιλαίος. Στην εργασία του που την ονόμασε «Περί της ηλεκτροδυναμικής κινουμένων σωμάτων» ξεκινάει με τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση του Maxwell (1865) ότι στην Επαγωγή του Faraday (1931) όταν ο μαγνήτης κινείται σε σχέση με ένα πηνίου δεν παράγεται μαγνητική δύναμη αλλά ηλεκτρική. Βέβαια αυτό το τρίτο λάθος του Αϊνστάιν μας παραπέμπει στα πειράματα του Neumann (1845) o οποίος απέδειξε ότι το ρεύμα της Επαγωγής οφείλεται σε μαγνητικές δυνάμεις του νόμου του Ampere (1820) λόγω σχετικής κίνησης της Αρχής της Σχετικότητας ανεξάρτητα από το αν κινείται ο μαγνήτης ή το πηνίο. Το τέταρτο λάθος του Αϊνστάιν είναι ότι τότε που διατύπωσε την Ειδική Σχετικότητα πίστευε ότι το φως αποτελείται από τα λαθεμένα πεδία του Maxwell (χωρίς μάζα) και μάλιστα τα ονόμασε «Κβάνα πεδίων », παρότι ο Planck (1900) απέδειξε ότι τα κβάντα με ενέργεια hν δεν μπορούν να συμβιβαστούν με την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell. Αυτό το λάθος του Αϊνστάιν αναχαίτισε την πρόοδο της φυσικής. Λόγου χάρη ενώ τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (1935) επιβεβαίωσαν τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα αλλά και των νόμων του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820) o Aϊνστάιν αντέδρασε λέγοντας τη φράση «Στοιχειωμένη εξ αποστάσεως δράση». Παρόλα αυτά τα πειράματα, το 1950 ο Feynman διατύπωσε τη θεωρία ότι οι ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις μεταδίδονται μέσω φωτονίων χωρίς μάζα ( False Feynman diagrams) και παρότι ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίο του (1938) άλλαξε άποψη. Συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 201 του βιβλίου του Η ΕΞΕΛΙΞΗ ΤΩΝ ΙΔΕΩΝ ΣΤΗ ΦΥΣIΚΗ διαβάζουμε: “Η ηλιακή ακτινοβολία που διαδίδεται στο διάστημα έχει ενέργεια και συνεπώς μια κάποια μάζα”. Επίσης ο Αϊνστάιν στην Ειδική Σχετικότητα εισήγαγε και το λαθεμένο αξίωμα ότι η ταχύτητα του φωτός στο κενό είναι ανεξάρτητη από την κίνηση της πηγής και του δέκτη του φωτός, γεγονός που συγκρούεται με τα πειράματα. Λόγου χάρη αν τα σωματίδια α, β, και γ που κινούνται με ταχύτητες σε σχέση με μια ραδιοπηγή συγκρουσθούν με ένα στόχο που πλησιάζει τη ραδιοπηγή τότε θα μετρηθεί μεγαλύτερη ενέργεια από εκείνη της σχετικής απομάκρυνσης. Αυτό βέβαια για τις ακτίνες γ διαπιστώνεται από τη μεταβολή της συχνότητας (ν) όπως το απέδειξαν τα πειράματα του Doppler (1842) Βέβαια η μεταβολή αυτή στην κβαντική φυσική συνεπάγεται την αύξηση ή την ελάττωση της ενέργειας hν. Επιπλέον τα ίδια πειράματα έδειξαν ότι κατά τη σχετική προσέγγιση η απομάκρυνση δεν παίζει ρόλο ποιος προσεγγίζει ή απομακρύνεται, επειδή τα σωματίδια του φωτός (διπολικά φωτόνια) κινούνται στο κενό χωρίς τον απατηλό αιθέρα, ενώ αντίθετα στα ηχητικά κύματα που έχουν μέσο διάδοσης δεν ισχύουν τα παραπάνω. Το πέμπτο λάθος της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν είναι που εισήγαγε ο ίδιος τη λεγόμενη Ισοδυναμία μάζας-ενέργειας με το σκεπτικό ότι στα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα το έλλειμμα μάζας μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου. Αυτό το λάθος αναχαίτισε την πρόοδο της πυρηνικής φυσικής επειδή πολλοί φυσικοί ακόμη και σήμερα πιστεύουν ότι η ενέργεια σύνδεσης στην δομή του ατομικού πυρήνα ερμηνεύεται μέσω του ελλείμματος της μάζας. Λόγου χάρη στην «Ισοδυναμία μάζας - ενέργειας -ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε : “ Η θεωρία της σχετικότητας προβλέπει ότι κάθε σώμα έχει ενέργεια εξαιτίας της μάζας του. Όταν το σώμα είναι ακίνητο, αυτή ισούται με Ε = mc2 , η οποία ονομάστηκε από τον Αϊνστάιν ενέργεια μάζας ηρεμίας.” Ας σημειωθεί ότι αυτό το αποτέλεσμα ο Αϊνστάιν το έβγαλε από την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα, όπου η δύναμη που δίνει ενέργεια είναι το αποτέλεσμα όχι της ήρεμης μάζας αλλά της σύγκρουσης σωμάτων. (Invalid rest energy). Κατά συνέπεια η ενέργεια σύνδεσης στην πυρηνική δομή οφείλεται στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. (Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism). Επίσης αυτό το λάθος αναχαίτισε και την πρόοδο της κοσμολογίας, αφού πολλοί αστροφυσικοί πιστεύουν ακόμη και σήμερα ότι το αρχέγονο σύμπαν (Our early universe) ξεκίνησε με σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα, που περιείχαν μόνο ενέργεια. Και ενώ η ενέργεια δεν μετατρέπεται σε μάζα (energy does not turn to mass) εντούτοις υποτίθεται τελείως λαθεμένα ότι κάποιο φανταστικό πεδίο του Higgs, ή κάποια μποζόνια, αργότερα συνετέλεσαν στο να μετατραπεί η ενέργειά τους σε μάζα. (Invalidity of Higgs boson). Category:Fundamental physics concepts